


Дурная привычка

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Johnlock, Emotionally Repressed, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jealous John, Jealous John Watson, John Watson Returns to Baker Street, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Sherlock Holmes, POV First Person, POV John Watson, Post S3, Post-Mary Morstan, Repressed John Watson, Sherlock's Violin, Touch-Starved, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: После того, как Джон сталкивается с чем-то, что его удивляет, Шерлок понимает, что они приближаются к переломному моменту и должны найти слова, чтобы перейти на другую сторону.





	Дурная привычка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Shocking Habit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733257) by [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell). 



Прошло не так уж много времени с тех пор, как мы виделись в последний раз. И в этом не было ничего удивительного. Даже по нашим меркам. Ну, хорошо, это не совсем правда. Неделя. Возможно, полторы недели. Самое большее, две. Как-то вечером, накупив продуктов и забрав заказанную на дом еду, я оказался в квартире 221Б. В квартире было темно, а запах – немного затхлым. Телевизор был включён на минимальную громкость, поэтому я смог услышать в гостиной глубокое и тяжёлое дыхание.

– Шерлок? Ты спишь? – обратился я в сторону дивана. – Сейчас всего лишь семь часов вечера!

Кожа на диване тихо заскрипела, и тот, кто на нём лежал, перевернулся на спину. Это был не Шерлок.

Я узнал Билли Уиггинса, которого встретил, когда пошёл искать Айзека Уитни в том логове и по ошибке обнаружил там Шерлока.

Уиггинс покачал головой и поднял палец к губам: – Шшш... Он только что заснул, – прошептал он.

Кивнув, я посмотрел в сторону закрытой двери спальни Шерлока, а потом направился на кухню, чтобы разобрать пакеты. Я убрал в холодильник мороженое и молоко, а затем снова вернулся в гостиную, когда понял, что храп доносился со стороны дивана, а не спальни. Я нахмурился и открыл рот, а затем его закрыл, когда увидел, что на диване лежит ещё и Шерлок. Он спал на боку, открыв рот. Его рубашка и халат сбились, обнажив ключицу. Он прижался к Уиггинсу, который обнимал его за плечо.

Ощутив, как грудь сдавило, я сделал шаг назад. – О... я... я не... – Я спрятал левую руку в карман. – Что... х-м-м... как...

Шерлок зашевелился, и я замер. Уиггинс укоризненно на меня взглянул, и мы подождали, не проснётся ли Шерлок. Но тот продолжил глубоко дышать.

– Я... – Я потёр подбородок. – Думаю, что я должен... разбудить... я должен... 

Шерлок снова заёрзал. – Джон, – пробормотал он, не открывая глаз. – Джон.

От взгляда Уиггинса я закашлялся. – Да, Шерлок? Я здесь.

Ресницы Шерлока затрепетали, и он облизал губы. Открыв глаза, он посмотрел на меня, а затем улыбнулся. – Джон. Откуда ты тут взялся? – Сев, он оглянулся на Уиггинса. – О, Билли. Ты всё ещё здесь. Прости меня. Я, должно быть, заснул. – Билли.

Уиггинс так резко встал, что Шерлок качнулся в его сторону. – Я пойду, – сказал Уиггинс, а потом обратился к Шерлоку, – увидимся позже, Шезза.

Шерлок кивнул, выглядя немного смущённым. – Увидимся, Билли.

Подтягивая штаны, которые ему были велики, Уиггинс направился к двери, надел своё потёртое пальто и ушёл.

Шерлок с удивлением на меня посмотрел. – Что ты сделал с бедным Билли?

Билли!

– Я? Ничего! Это не я заснул на нём... – Сжав кулак в кармане, я попытался не заскрипеть зубами и пробормотал себе под нос, – ...чтобы ранить чьё-то эго.

Шерлок изогнул бровь. – Ты пришёл только для того, чтобы застать меня врасплох?

– На самом деле я принёс тебе ужин. С тех пор, когда я даже...

– Странно, почему я забыл о встрече с тобой. – Улыбнувшись и взъерошив волосы, Шерлок потянулся так, что футболка задралась ещё выше, обнажив пупок и линию волос, исчезающую под пижамными штанами. – Ты, кажется, раздражён и... – Шерлок скользнул по мне взглядом, – разочарован.

Я вытащил руку из кармана. – Почему я должен быть разочарован?

Шерлок пожал плечами. – Я уверен, что не знаю.

– Ну, это не так!

– Хорошо, – Шерлок прикусил нижнюю губу, будто борясь с улыбкой.

– Так или иначе, я принёс ужин. Ты голоден?

– Голоден. – Развалившись на диване, Шерлок скрестил лодыжки и зевнул.

– Тогда я принесу его сюда?

Он улыбнулся. – Если ты принёс ужин, он будет намного свежее, чем тот, который я, как правило, ем.

– Не вставай. – Закатив глаза, я направился на кухню, чтобы забрать еду.

Когда я вернулся в гостиную, Шерлок подобрал ноги, чтобы я мог сесть. Устроившись рядом, я протянул ему контейнер.

– Спасибо. – Открыв контейнер, Шерлок с аппетитом начал есть пасту. Спустя какое-то время он замер и посмотрел на меня.

– Что?

– Ты уже ужинал, Джон?

– Нет, я хотел поужинать с тобой. Вот поэтому я принёс то, что ты любишь.

Шерлок улыбнулся. – Но ты сам не ешь.

– О... – Я посмотрел на свою еду. – Да, не ем.

– Потерялся в мыслях? – спросил Шерлок с полным ртом. На губе у него осталась капля соуса.

– Э-э-э... да. Предположим, что это так.... Х-м-м... – Я провёл левой рукой по дивану. – Я не... х-м-м... я не...

– Что?

– Ты и... э-э-э... Ты и Уиггинс... Х-м-м?

Шерлок изогнул бровь. – Я и Уиггинс?

– Я просто... Не знал. – Поёрзав на диване, я кашлянул в кулак. – Ты мог бы... сказать мне.

Шерлок наморщил лоб. – Сказать тебе что?

– Неважно, – ответил я и торопливо открыл собственный контейнер.

– Сказать тебе, что я сплю?

– Нет! Неважно. Я... мне стало любопытно... Или... я самонадеян. Проигнорируй то, что я сказал. Я просто голоден.

– Делай, что хочешь, – сказал Шерлок, снова взявшись за пасту.

Склонившись над контейнером, я тихо ел. Когда Шерлок расправился со своей едой, он откинулся на диван и спустя какое-то время задремал. Он лёг головой к противоположному концу дивана и одной ногой уткнулся мне в бедро. Я сидел с ним в темноте, чувствуя себя виноватым. После нескольких минут чередования наблюдения за сном Шерлока с просмотром документального фильма о природе, я взял одеяло со спинки своего кресла и накрыл друга.

– Спокойной ночи, – прошептал я. Заёрзав, Шерлок что-то пробормотал, но моё имя не назвал. Я встал с дивана и направился к двери.

В ожидании такси я вытащил свой телефон и увидел смс с номера, который не знал. Я его открыл.

 _«Ты должен быть с ним помягче»_.

Нахмурившись, я написал и три раза стёр ответ, который так и не отправил, прежде чем удалил смс.

***

Следующим вечером я пришёл снова, но на этот раз с бутылкой вина и с пиццей. Шерлок был один. Он сидел в кресле и отдыхал, с парой защитных очков на лбу, как с ободком для волос, и в фартуке поверх пижамы. В квартире немного пахло химией, но в камине горел огонь, и была включена струнная музыка. Для атмосферы.

Когда я зашёл, Шерлок улыбнулся. – Я думал о тебе.

– Правда?

– Я голоден.

Я фыркнул. – Большое спасибо.

Сняв защитные очки и фартук, Шерлок взъерошил волосы. – Не притворяйся, Джон Ватсон, что это не ты – мой главный кормилец, с тех пор, как мы впервые встретились. Именно ты всегда меня кормил. – Он был в пижаме, под которой я заметил подозрительно знакомо выглядящий джемпер. Шерлок чопорно поправил халат, который перекрутился во время сидения в кресле.

– Х-м-м... – Я задержался в дверном проёме между гостиной и кухней, ожидая, что Шерлок за мной последует. – Звучит неплохо, если ты так ставишь этот вопрос. Главный кормилец.

– Джон, – медленно произнёс Шерлок. – Ты мне нравишься. Я, кажется, вспоминаю, что мы это уже обсуждали. Что-то о поездке в Бристоль и молодых женщинах в сиреневых платьях.

Это заставило меня почувствовать себя глупым. – Иди сюда и помоги мне с ужином, если ты так меня любишь.

Послушно встав, Шерлок последовал за мной на кухню, но вся его помощь с ужином вылилась только в откупоривание бутылки с вином и наполнением им своего стакана. Он прислонился к столешнице и наблюдал за мной, стоя босыми ногами на холодной кухонной плитке.

– Ты очень помог, спасибо, – сказал я, достав из шкафа тарелки.

– Я не знаю, почему это тебя так тревожит. Возможно, таким образом у тебя появляется повод ворчать из-за того, что я никогда не мою посуду? Тебе нравится жаловаться. – Открыв коробку с пиццей, он взял кусочек.

– Я думаю, что есть закон против того, чтобы есть без тарелок, когда тебе за сорок. Думаю, я слышал что-то об этом по радио.

– Ты нарушаешь со мной много законов, и после этого переживаешь из-за такой ерунды. – Шерлок подвинул коробку с пиццей ко мне.

– Думаю, что на самом деле я переживаю из-за большинства из них. И я не считаю, что в данном случае «переживать» – правильное слово. – Я тоже взял себе пиццы, и мой голод, казалось, только обострился после первого кусочка. – Не дашь мне стакан? Я тоже хочу вина.

– Ты ближе к шкафу, – сказал Шерлок.

– Но я – твой гость, а ты в хорошем настроении, чтобы притвориться, что у тебя есть манеры.

– Гость. – Шерлок закатил глаза, но стакан мне дал. – Я думаю, что это начинает становиться смешно, что ты не живёшь здесь.

Я налил себе вина и сделал глоток, прежде чем ответить: – Ну, у меня есть дом.

Шерлок отмахнулся. – Так продай его.

– Чтобы можно было потратить деньги на то, чтобы купить тебе больше пицц.

Шерлок усмехнулся. – Истинное желание твоего сердца и цель жизни, o, главный кормилец. – Он мягко толкнул меня в бок.

Сделав большой глоток вина, я чуть не подавился. – Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я снова здесь жил?

– Очевидно, – ответил Шерлок с полным ртом.

– Для меня это не столь очевидно. Ты никогда не просил.

Нахмурившись, Шерлок оторвался от второго куска пиццы. – Я не знал, как. Обычно ты просто приходишь.

– Я думал об этом. – Кашлянув, я поднял стакан, но обнаружил, что тот пуст. Кажется, надо будет налить ещё. – Ты уверен, что я не буду... э-э-э... мешаться тебе под ногами?

Шерлок нахмурился. – Мешаться мне... что?

– Я просто... – я пожал плечами, – подумал, что тебе может понадобиться чуть больше уединения. Я получил нагоняй от твоего... Ну... Он считает, что я должен быть с тобой помягче.

– Мой... что? Кто? Я правда не понимаю... ты такой загадочный, Джон. Прекрати ходить вокруг да около, и просто скажи это.

Я постарался взять себя в руки, чтобы не покраснеть, но не был уверен, что у меня получилось. – _Ты_ так себя ведёшь... О, ради Бога... я вломился к тебе вчера вечером... я предположил, что ты не захочешь, чтобы такое повторилось!

– Вломился ко мне? Вломился, когда я задремал на диване?

– Вломился, когда ты прижимался к своему... – я замолчал, всё ещё не уверенный, как закончить предложение.

Шерлок недоверчиво засмеялся. – Прижимался! Я не прижимал ни к кому!

Я потянулся за бутылкой вина. – Я знаю то, что видел.

Дождавшись, когда я налью себе вина, Шерлок возобновил протесты: – Я задремал! Я даже не... Почему мы спорим об этом?

– Мы не спорим! Просто... – Я пожал плечами. – Возможно, ты... Есть и другие люди в твоей жизни, к которым ты чувствуешь чуть больше. Жить вместе... Возможно, ты захочешь жить с ним.

– Поездка в Бристоль. Сиреневые платья.

– Всё в порядке, – заставил я себя сказать. – Это... Это здорово... Новый... х-м-м... опыт. Всё хорошо.

– Ради Бога, Джон! – Шерлок взъерошил свои волосы, а затем, казалось, сообразил, что делает это жирными пальцами. – Я не наивный подросток, чтобы не знать, что такое чувства!

– Итак... у тебя есть к нему чувства.

Шерлок открыл рот, затем закрыл, а потом провёл рукой по лицу. – Джон, я думаю, что мне помогло бы, если бы я понял, какова цель этого разговора. Ты не должен изобретать дурацкие причины, если не хочешь возвращаться. Разве ты не хочешь жить со мной?

– Конечно, хочу!

– Хорошо. – Шерлок взял ещё один кусок пиццы. – Мы это уладили.

***

– Уфф... – Упав на диван и откинувшись на подушки, я помассировал своё плечо. – Давай больше никогда не будем такое делать. Я ненавижу переезды.

– Меня это устраивает, – голос Шерлок донёсся со стороны кухни. – Я ненавижу, когда ты съезжаешь.

– Я вернулся!

– Да. – Шерлок, улыбаясь, вошёл в гостиную с двумя дымящимися кружками. – Ты вернулся.

– Это для меня? – Я кивнул на кружки в его руках. 

– Ну, не обе. – Сев рядом со мной на диван, Шерлок протянул мне одну кружку. – Жадина.

– Спасибо. – Потягивая чай, я подумал, а не принять ли мне душ. Правда, я почувствовал себя немного странно из-за идеи сидеть без дела в пижаме, ведь было ещё слишком рано для того, чтобы ложиться спать.

Как это обычно бывает, Шерлок потерял интерес к чаю ещё до того, как его допил. Встав с дивана, он подошёл к пюпитру. – Ты не возражаешь? – спросил он, взяв в руки скрипку.

Отставив кружку, я откинулся на спинку дивана, чтобы с комфортом насладиться музыкой. – Нисколько. Я скучал по этому.

Улыбнувшись, Шерлок прижал скрипку к плечу, затем повернулся к окну и начал играть. Это всегда было немного громче, чем я ожидал. Фрагмент музыки Баха, который я вспоминал с тех пор, как съехал. Это было... так по-домашнему. Я скучал по игре Шерлока на скрипке больше, чем думал. Я будто нашёл книгу, которую давным-давно уронил за диван. Если Шерлок и подозревал, что я прослезился, он был слишком вежлив для того, чтобы сказать об этом.

Шерлок играл долго. После Баха он сыграл попурри из своих пьес и закончил вальсом, который сочинил для нашей поездки в Бристоль, как он изящно выразился. Поймав мой взгляд в отражении в окне гостиной, он не отводил свой до тех пор, пока в воздухе не растаяли последние ноты.

Я откашлялся. – Ты всё ещё помнишь его наизусть.

Опустив руку со смычком, Шерлок продолжил держать другой рукой скрипку прижатой к плечу. – Конечно, я помню его наизусть. Я сочинил этот вальс для тебя.

– Я берегу ноты, которые ты мне оставил. – Я точно помнил, где они у меня лежат. Я мог найти их через две минуты, даже при том, что они лежали под моим вещами в сумке в спальне наверху.

Шерлок еле заметно улыбнулся, продолжая держать скрипку в руках. – Хорошо. Это не тот подарок, подарив который, надеются на... равнодушное к нему отношение.

Я потеребил нитку в шве своих джинсов. – Ну, я не такой. Определённо. Не такой.

– Я знаю. – Шерлок наконец-то отложил скрипку и вернулся к дивану.

– Почему ты ушёл? – выпалил я, когда Шерлок приземлился рядом со мной. – Так рано?

Шерлок потянулся к кружке с остывшим чаем и отпил из неё, но я успел заметить, что его уши порозовели. – Это было почти два года назад, Джон. Возможно, я страдал от головной боли.

– Ты страдал от головной боли? – удивился я. Сказал «А», говори и «Б»*.

Шерлок отложил свою кружку, – Нет. Это не так.

– Тогда, почему?

Он поднял голову. – Почему ты не спросил меня об этом в то время?

Я прикусил губу и прижал кулак к бедру. – Я не знаю.

Шерлок вздохнул и отвёл взгляд. Когда он снова на меня посмотрел, румянец распространился от его ушей на шею. – Ещё не поздно спросить, – тихо сказал он. – Не справедливо ожидать, что я сделаю это сам.

У меня во рту пересохло. – Я...

Шерлок наклонился в мою сторону. – Подумай о том, что ты на самом деле хочешь сказать. И скажи это. Больше всего на свете. Помнишь? Ты можешь мне доверять. – Он поднял руку, а затем уронил её на колени.

Я сжал свою дрожащую левую руку и встряхнул её. – Речь не об этом!

Шерлок поднял голову. – Да?

– Нет! – Шерлок немного отстранился, и я понизил голос: – Ты не должен постоянно мне напоминать, что ты – мой лучший друг. Речь об этом! То, что я на самом деле хочу сказать. Не то, о чём ты говоришь.

– Но я прошу тебя, – настаивал Шерлок. – Я знаю тебя семь лет. Ты не сможешь меня шокировать, Джон.

Я провёл рукой по волосам. – Речь не об этом, я бы не советовал тебе делать ставку... на это. Об этом не хочется говорить, потому что это безумие! Потому что невозможно об этом рассказать. Я становлюсь ревнивым и несчастным, когда это вижу. Ты _не обязан_... но... это... Это ужасно и печально, и этого слишком много. И это не твоя проблема. Я не хочу взваливать это на тебя!

Шерлок пристально на меня смотрел, в то время как я разглагольствовал. Его глаза блестели, и его румянец стал ещё гуще, но он не отшатнулся. Его голос был немного хриплым, когда он ответил: – Вот почему я ушёл. Свадьба. То же самое.

Я шумно дышал. Не уверен, что заметил, когда это произошло. – О...

– Ты уверен, что ты не... Не хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе с этим?

Я попытался сделать дыхательное упражнение, которое мне посоветовала Элла несколько лет назад. – Как ты мне поможешь?

Шерлок задумчиво на меня смотрел какое-то время. – Мне нужно об этом подумать. И я хотел бы переодеться, Джон. Ты не мог бы поставить чайник? Мой чай остыл.

– Хорошо. – Встав, я взял кружку Шерлока и отправился на кухню.

Когда я вернулся в гостиную, Шерлок, одетый в пижаму и халат, сидел на своём месте на диване. Он похлопал по подушке рядом с собой. – Иди сюда и сядь рядом. Помоги мне думать.

Я сел. – Хорошо. Как я могу помочь?

– Ты всегда мне помогаешь. – Успокоившись и закрыв глаза, Шерлок откинулся на диван в своей характерной позе для раздумий и прижал руки к губам.

Я облокотился на колени и усмехнулся. – Ты просто собираешься немного поспать на диване, в то время как я на тебя смотрю?

Шерлок улыбнулся, но не открыл глаза. – Приятно быть вместе, не так ли? Под одной крышей.

– Да. Очень хорошо.

Шерлок открыл глаза и повернулся ко мне. – Джон. Я думаю... Я думаю, что слишком сильно стараюсь быть умным. Пытаюсь придумать способ, как это сделать. Без риска или воздействия на любого из нас. Пытаюсь придумать некий прекрасный план, чтобы избежать дискомфорта. Прости. Я напрасно потратил время. Я должен был знать лучше. Я должен был знать тебя лучше.

Это было намного больше, чем я ожидал. Я облизал сухие губы. – Я... Ты не... – Я сглотнул. – Я действительно пытаюсь довольствоваться всем тем, что ты хочешь мне дать. Ты не должен себя заставлять.

– Пожалуйста, поверь мне. – Шерлок обхватил рукой моё запястье. Тонкие струны скрипки оставили отпечатки на его указательном пальце. – Поверь, что я не делаю тебе одолжение.

– Но... Я был глуп, груб... и резок... Ты... Я этого _не заслуживаю_...

Шерлок кивнул. – У нас много общего. – Он сжал моё запястье. – Возможно, мы и не должны быть идеальными, чтобы признаться, кто мы друг другу. – Он сделал паузу. – Боже... это сложнее, чем кажется.

Я усмехнулся. – Продолжай.

Шерлок откашлялся и попробовал ещё раз. – Ты не... давишь на меня, когда позволяешь мне сказать то, что хочешь сам. Ты ведёшь себя так, будто я щедрый и снисходительный, но я не такой! Я робкий и эгоистичный. И мне очень жаль. Даже сейчас я просто принял решение сказать тебе это и... – Он сделал паузу и глубоко вздохнул. Я почувствовал этот вздох на своём лице. – Я знаю, что ты меня любишь. И я люблю тебя. Думаю, мы можем прекратить приносить за это извинения друг другу.

Почувствовав облегчение, я глупо улыбнулся. – Что мы должны сделать вместо этого?

Шерлок наклонился ко мне. – У меня сложилось впечатление, что ты мечтаешь о крепких объятиях. – Он протянул мне одну руку, и я его обнял. У меня был идеальный рост для того, чтобы я мог положить голову на его плечо. Моя голова закружилась. Он был теплее, чем я ожидал, через тонкую ткань его футболки. Запах его пота смешался с ароматами лосьона после бритья и кондиционера для одежды. Мне хотелось уткнуться лицом в его грудь, чтобы насладиться этим запахом, но показалось, что это слишком. Руки Шерлока сжались вокруг меня, и это было восхитительно, волнующе, основательно и всепоглощающе. Я не представлял, как выгляжу. Испытывать такую радость, должно быть, неприлично. 

– Я не знаю, что делать со своим лицом, – признался я, подняв голову.

– Правда? – Шерлок изогнул бровь. – Никаких идей вообще?

– Хорошо. – Я наклонился к нему. – Есть одна.

Шерлок облизал губы. – Позволь нам это услышать.

Я обхватил руками его голову. Мне было так хорошо, что я не смог отказать себе в том, чтобы запустить пальцы в шикарные завитки на его затылке. А потом, когда провёл пальцами по его позвоночнику, я почувствовал дрожь Шерлока от предвкушения. Это было волнующе. Я хотел большего. На лице Шерлока из-за моего прикосновения явно читались нежность и желание, что я не мог больше нас мучить. Я закрыл глаза. И поцеловал его.

***

* – Идиома (англ. In for a penny, in for a pound) – Дословный перевод: отдал пенни, придётся отдать и фунт. Переводы на русский: сказал «А» говори и «Б»; назвался груздем – полезай в кузов; поставил копейку, поставь и рубль; заварил кашу, так не жалей масла; взялся за гуж, не говори, что не дюж.


End file.
